The invention generally relates to mobile devices and systems, and more particularly to context aware mobile device personalization.
Mobile devices and other portable computing devices may interact with different wireless communication systems and other devices depending upon a user's environment. At present, many different wireless communication systems are in use, including long range cellular systems, and various short range technologies such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi.
Examples of current cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
Mobile devices may also communicate with data transmitted over shorter distances with other fixed and portable devices via a Bluetooth wireless communication system. Bluetooth systems use short wavelength radio transmissions, and also utilize a frequency-hopping spread spectrum, in which data is exchanged on a number of different bands. In
Wi-Fi networks are also used to wirelessly connect electronic devices, including mobile and other portable computing devices. Wi-Fi is based on the IEEE 802.11 set of standards, and may require configuration to set up shared resources, transmit files, and to set up audio links (e.g., headsets and hands-free devices). Wi-Fi uses the same radio frequencies as Bluetooth, but with higher power, resulting in a faster connection and better range from a base station.
Technological advances have introduced several popular and innovative capabilities, features, and applications in the world of mobile phones. Today's smart phones have sensor capabilities that enable the phone to recognize user context and provide personal assistance.
While context aware sensing has captured attention with many publications in the field, the key differences proposed in this IDF are the targeted plug-in platforms for developers, and the provided new capabilities for managing communication mechanism (e.g. Wi-FI or 3G/4G) based on context, and hands-free blue tooth control while driving. It is worth noting that managing phone battery consumption has received its own special attention. But existing solutions do not take user context into account.
The present invention solves these problems as well as others.